Redemption
by Garbage Mammal
Summary: Hi, it's me again.
1. The Start

Hi. I'm Andrew. I wrote some stuff back in 2017, about DDLC. Something about a Redo. I was looking back on the past few years, and remembered this place. I don't know why I stopped writing here, I had this weird little mental breakdown thing, and just stopped. Nevertheless, I am back. I don't really know where to start here, it's been a while. Our story begins in DDLC...land...place. We start our story in the land of DDLC... This story...

John is a simple man. He lives in a 3 room dormitory at husikake university. He plays video games, and gets along with most people. He has a sort of

sarcastic outlook on life, like he doesn't really care what happens, just that it happens fast. He jokes about a lot of things, but he just does it to hide

insecurity's about himself. Yes, John is a simple man, but even the most simple characters in a story can make complicated ripples, and what is life but

one big story? Lucky for us, we don't need to answer that question, because this is a story. John wakes up at 8 o' clock. He has to get ready for his first

class, at 9:30. He eats breakfast, gets his stuff, and has 45 minutes to spare. He decides to browse steam, and finds this game from 2016, called Doki Doki

Literature Club. He heard his freinds talking about this game, about how there was a huge plot twist, and how it subverted expectations. John didn't see

what was so good about this game, it just looked like a dating sim, but then again, maybe that's the expectation they subverted. He shrugs it off and

downloads the game. Then, he heads off to class. Yes, John is a simple man, but he just changed everyone in husikake university's lives forever. Maybe he

isn't so simple after all...

-Hi, this is the "Authors Notes" section. Most of the time, it'll just be weird thoughts I have after writing something. You can skip them if you want to, or not. Either way, they'll be there.

I have these thoughts, and I want to get them out, but it always seems like they get misinterpreted. So this time, I'll try something else. I'll try to just say

it out loud, instead of trying to subliminally tell you them. It feels like everyone thinks they have life figured out, and everyone thinks they have a good

idea how things work, and you never challenge the idea that you know how it works, so you keep thinking you know how it works, and then someone

challenges that idea, and you know that you're wrong, but they aren't right either, and then you realize nobody is right, and everyone is just grasping at

straws. You don't like that, so you just hold onto your philosophy, even though you know it's wrong. That's how everything works, even this little thing i'm

writing, I think I know that's how it works, but it's not. I'm not 100% wrong, but i'm not 100% right either. That's why religion and all that seems kinda

pointless to me, because no matter what you think, you will never change your ideals once you are fond of them, so statistically, you are more likely wrong

then right, so I just don't bother. Is that just me? Sorry, I'm rambling. I did tell you you could skip this though, so who is to blame here, hmm? I feel so

alone, even though I'm not. I feel like everyone that is around me, don't even know me. They know what I allow them to know, but they don't know _me_.

They know what I think people should see me as, they don't know who I am. I want to show people how I really am, but I know that it won't work out.

Is it depression? No, I don't think so. It's more like an absence. An absence of fulfillment. Not in a middle life crisis kinda way, in a I have my whole life

ahead of me, but my whole life is gonna turn out pretty shitty kind of way. Like I know how it's gonna happen, and I don't like it, but I can't change it.

So, when i'm anonymously typing into this Copy - N - Paste chat box, I can say what I want, and nobody will judge me, they'll judge Garbage Mammal.

Sorry, I'm being dramatic. I'll post part 2 soon, in the meantime, read other storys, good ones, unlike this one.


	2. The Game

Well hello there. It's me, the garbage man. Okay, part 2 now. Guest, I don't really expect you to give a fuck, but an attempt would be appreciated. Enough intro, story time.

* * *

It's 4, and John is back in his dorm. He sometimes wishes he had a dorm mate, but in reality, he'd probably hate it. After eating a kiwi for a snack after

school, he... wait, a _kiwi?_ What is this, Australia? *Side note I have no idea what they eat in Australia* Anyway, he gets on his computer and checks his

email. Spam, spam, spam, PSA, boring. He goes onto steam and plays Garry's Mod. While he's playing this 13 year old game, he remembers he

downloaded DDLC, and after destroying some scrubs in murder, opens the game. He plays the game, and has the reaction you would expect. Except for

one scene. In the game he goes with Sayori, and when he got to the scene where she hits her head, he freezes for a second. Then, he turns the game off

for a second, and then turns it back on. Afterwards he is no longer on the scene, even though he never went past it. He plays the remainder of the game

normally. Weird... anyway he plays the game, and then goes to sleep. Can you guess what happens next? Will John,

A. Be sucked into DDLC world,

B. Have DDLC sucked into his world,

or C. He will wake up and continue his life completely unaware that anything ever had the chance of ever happening.

The correct answer is D, he will get a strange package at his door.

He takes his package inside, and it was sent from a random address. Upon looking it up, it doesn't exist... how did this get past the post system?

He opens the package, and finds... a piece of paper. Well that was anti-climactic. The paper says, "If you see this, go to the corner of Buckwheat and Lincoln. Lincoln? I thought

this was Japan. Never mind the continuity error, he looks up the address, and it is only a 30 minute drive. He gets in his car, curiosity overtaking common sense, and he drives

away.

* * *

Hey, welcome back to Authors Notes. This time it's gonna be less existentialism-ish. I think the next chapter will come out soon, maybe tomorrow, maybe over the weekend, maybe next month, who knows!

Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have you skipped yet? I might put a secret link in one of these Author's Notes, so you'll wanna stick around! Sorry for the shorter

chapter, I had less time today.I am currently writing this at 10:47, and I should get to bed soon.I will hope to make a longer chapter next time, so hopefully that balances out.

Does anybody here watch football? Who do you think's gonna win the Super Bowl? I got my money on the Saints. I dunno why, I just like them. I live in Cincinnati, so I can't

root for my hometown team. Living here sucks though, because our weather is trash. Blizzard one day and sunny the next. But Ohio has Lebron James! And they have Logan Paul... that's our worst mistake. Sidetracked, sorry. While your waiting for the next chapter go read another story, preferably one that is more than 400 words in the actual story and 200 words in the authors notes to get your word count high enough to respectably post it.


	3. The Files

John goes to the address, and is met with an old abandoned house. It looks like it was built around the 1950's, with it's blue wood exterior splintering around the edges. He goes up to the door, and he sees a shadow dart past the window in his

peripheral vision. He freezes, and takes a step back. About 3 minutes later, he slowly approaches the door again, and pushes on the door. It slowly creaks open, even without the turning of the knob. This does not set

well for John. John never liked scary things, he never played scary games, and never watched scary movies, other than the "Scary Movie" franchise. So, he naturally does not want to do this. What motivates John to do the things he does? Stupidity?

Curiosity? It's more a sense of futility. He doesn't really care. But right now, he cares a lot. He is in fight or flight mode, and he's looking for a 2 way ticket to Paris. He continues into the house, and sees just how long this house had been abandoned

for. The paint was peeling off the walls, a dark green color. The carpet floors were stained with an unknown substance, and in the darkness he could just make out a painting, but couldn't see what it was. He thinks about using his phone's

flashlight,but then decides against here he is. Lost in a dark house with an unknown stranger. John doesn't believe in ghosts. He doesn't believe in Karma, or divine justice, yet he keeps a neutral stance on it. Right now, he's hoping Karma is

real, because he has done too much good to die here. Back in 2016 he worked at a soup kitchen. He always donates to charity when he is at the store. No, if Karma was real, surely she wouldn't come for John this night, right? That question is

answered very quickly. The lights flick on out of nowhere, and John is blinded by light. He immediately tries to adjust to the light and survey the surroundings, but is rudely interrupted by the click of a gun. One word is uttered, in a quiet voice that's

pleasant to the ears. "Remember". It was not a question or request. It was a command. Then, the silence was broken by the deafening sound of gunpowder exploding in the barrel of a gun, then subsequently using the energy outputted from that

explosion to propel a bullet at speeds of up to 2500 feet per second. The bullet impacts John, and he is dead before he hits the ground. In his final moments of life, he thinks about life. He wonders how he could have been a better person, how he

could have been worse. Either way, his brain starts to shut down, and by the time the paramedics get there, he's been brain dead for over 10 minutes. John is a simple man, but even the simplest of characters can change their story, so that's what

john did.

John wakes up like any other day. He gets up, takes a shower, and then gets his stuff for the day. He has his first class at 9:30 He has his first class at 10:00, and wanted to check out a game his friends talked about, but notices a package at his

door. He didn't order anything, at least that he could remember. He opens the package, and finds a piece of paper with an address on it. a flash drive. He puts it into a virus scanner, and finds nothing. He puts it into his computer, and opens it.

There are 2 files on it. A file titled "WATCH FIRST", and a file titled "CHANGE YOUR FATE". He follows the advice of this mysterious flash drive, and watches WATCH FIRST, first. It started with a timestamp, usually found on old camcorder recordings.

Then, static for about 6 seconds. After this, it cut to someone breathing heavily, and what sounded like running. He heard someone yelling something, but can't determine what it was. Then, the camera stops shaking, and it pans to the recorders

face. It was what seemed to be a 17 year old girl's face, with pink-ish salmon hair, and a red bow. It looked as if the girl was in a struggle, as her face was covered in scratches, blood and bruises. She begins to speak, and with a high pitched voice

hushed in whisper, says, "Don't trust Monika. Whatever she says, whatever she forces you to think, don't trust her. She controls the rain clouds, John. SHE MADE THE RAIN CLOU-" the video cuts out, as the final frame shows someone behind the

girl. He doesn't know what was more unsettling, the fact that this girl was in trouble, or that she knew his name. He moves onto the next video, and it starts in a similar way, however this video was recorded an hour after the previous video, marked

by the timestamp at the beginning. John didn't realize it at first, but these recordings were from fake dates. 34/14/09? That's not possible. He moves on, and the video starts with a frame of a girl with purple hair. She seems to be calmer, and talked

louder than the other girl. She begins with introductions. "Hello. I'm Yuri, and you're John, right? So, if you watched the first video first, you saw what happened to Sayori. She didn't understand, but she will. I'll keep this short, John. We are video

game characters. You, are real. Monika had this idea, if we find a way to reach you, we could work together! It was good in theory, but then it went south. I had to... commandeer the situation. I don't really know where Monika is now. But I do know

that she killed you. Sore loser, I guess. You don't know what that means. It's okay. You will. Meet me at the house. You know which one, just start driving and i'm sure you'll find it. You should keep muscle memory, no? And whatever you do,

whatever you say, whoever you trust, DON'T. HELP. MONIKA." John couldn't make heads or tails of this. What did Yuri want? What happened to Sayori? Who is Monika? How did

she kill him? He doesn't remember dying, but maybe he did... Regardless, he gets into his car, and takes a turn he's never taken before. He feels this is a bad omen.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Hey! It's me again. I appreciate the feedback, and I take it to heart. I hope you like the longer chapters, if you don't, I'll go back to 600 - 700 words per chapter again. Anyway

that's about it, see you again in a couple days.


	4. The Decision

John sees an old abandoned house, splintering around the edges. He is positive this is his destination, and wonders why he got tangled up in this mess.

Pushing common sense aside, he puts his car in park, and opens the door. He steps out onto the gravel pathway, onto the porch of the old house. This

house was most likely from the early 1900's, but john didn't know when. Wait, didn't he know last time? Moving on from the porch, he reaches the door,

and as he reaches out his hand to open the door, he sees a shadow dart behind him in his peripheral vision. But the shadow was in the window last time.

This doesn't seem right... John snaps around, to see a figure near his car. They wore a cloak and stared at him like they were looking through

stares back at the figure, the tension thicker than metal. After what seemed like years, the stranger finally speaks. "Did you watch the tapes?" the voice

female, and she talked with a sarcastic manner almost. This unsettled John severely. He manages to choke out a response, "Yeah, I watched them. Are

you Yuri?". The figure just stood there, and laughed a little. They take off their hood, and look directly at him. It wasn't the person from the video. It was

clear now that they were a girl, and she seemed young. She had on what looked like a high school uniform, and stood there with purpose. As she started

speaking, John saw another figure behind her. This one was clearly Yuri, from the videos. She had a gun pointed at the girl who said her name was Monika,

and motioned for John to duck down. Now, John isn't dumb. He knows that if someone with a gun tells you to get down, you do it. However, he also had a

moral code. His moral code did not include letting High School students get shot. So, in an act of either heroism, or complete stupidity, he grabs the girl's

hand, and starts to run. Monika seemed to be distraught at this at first, but when she turned around and saw Yuri with a gun, she no longer seemed to

care about the sudden movement. She grabbed onto John, and stopped moving. John urged her to keep moving, but she did not. It was like she wasn't

even in her body anymore. Then all of a sudden, 2 things happen. Monika told Yuri to "Suck it" and then everything went black. John woke up, and was

back at home. He remembered what happened, and immediately started looking for his phone. Surly someone had heard, right? The police had to be

involved by now. While he's looking, Monika hands him his phone, saying "Looking for this?". John then replies with the genius, "Oh yeah thanks. I need to

find out what happened to Monika." About 10 seconds later, he realizes. "Wait, you're Monika! How'd you get here? How'd I get here? What happened?"

Monika took a deep breath, and took a minute to think. She starts her explanation with "I teleport-ed us here, and I teleport-ed us here. As for what

happened, I think I know. Yuri wanted to use you for her own sick, twisted gain. So, she tried taking me out, because I wouldn't let her. Then, she

contacted you, and tried to murder me while I was talking to you. I got us out of the situation, and then you woke up". John soaks this all up, and sits in

shock for a minute. Then, after about 30 seconds of thinking, he asks "Well that kinda covers all of it. Expect for one part. How can you teleport? This isn't

Dragon Ball Z, and you didn't even touch your forehead!" Monika sighs, not because of the question, but because she has to answer it. "You watched the

tapes, you should know that we're all fake. This is a game, so I can code it. Somehow even though your real, I can still code you. And before you ask how

you got here, I have no idea. But we'll find out! Hopefully..." Monika looks down, lost in thought. As she is thinking, Johns phone goes off. He got an email

from his professor, asking why he was absent from class. He emails back something about a cold, and then sees another email. It had no text, except from

the title, which was just an embedded link to a YouTube video. He clicks the video, and after seeing it, froze. Monika noticed, and looked at his phone. It

was a live video, taken of...them? They look around, and see a window above them. Yuri was standing there, and waved to them. Then she smiled a smile

creepier than any other smile John had seen. He silently curses this day, and reaches under his bed for his bat, however, he is cut off by banging on the

door. Now, John was boxed in. He got the bat, and stood in front of Monika. Monika, trying to code, couldn't do it in this stressful of a situation. John,

tasked with protecting a teenager from 2 other teenagers, takes a swing at the window. The glass breaks, just as the door does. Sayori, the girl from the

first video, walks in. She looks scared, but shakily brings out a knife, and with tears running down her face, starts to approach them. Yuri stays at the

window, and Sayori gets closer. John gives her a warning, but she does not back down. She apologizes to them, but continues to march forward. He

then does something that he will regret for the rest of his life. He pushes Monika forward into Sayori. Sayori reflexively shoves the knife forward, and then

realizes what she did. She drops the knife, and then falls to the floor. Yuri is in shock, but even so, she shouldn't have kept her mouth open. One well

timed swing from the bat is all it took to knock her right out. With no one in the window, John climbs out, and starts to run towards the police station.

Monika bleeds out on the floor, as Sayori raises the knife to her own chest. By the time Yuri wakes up, John was long gone, and she had no partner.

Trying to win the war, even at the loss of this battle, Yuri stops pursuit for the night. As the moon takes the sun's place, 2 incredibly important pieces of

the puzzle lie dead in John's kitchen. John fears that soon all 5 will.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Dang, that one was dark. I don't plan my stories in advance, for anyone wondering. I just write and how it comes out is how it comes out. It keeps a unique writing style, in my opinion. 1,100 words this time, another long chapter. Well, 1000 is long for me. Long is probably more like 2000, but whatever. Maybe another part on Monday, at the latest Wednesday. While your waiting, read a story that actually has lengthy chapters. Andrew out! Wait, I never said my name was Andrew before now. Goddammit.


	5. The Loop

A wise man once said that life is an endless cycle. You live, you love, you lose, and you die. Maybe not physically, but mentally. Then he died. John sat

near his campfire, and tried to stay awake through the night. Who knows who, or what, is watching from the shadows. He takes some time to think about

the past few hours of his life, and tries to evaluate them. His philosophy, his ideals, his entire perspective on life, all gone in an instant. He grips his bat

tighter, and buries the last 30 minutes deep into his subconscious. The last thing he needed was to remember how he basically _killed_ Monika. And Sayori,

but he didn't know yet. It's funny how life works sometimes. You think you have it all figured out, and then a 17 year old with a knife changes everything.

As the night drags on, people start to notice things. A fire in the middle of the woods, 4 missing persons who are the same age, one of whom who's

neighbors reported sounds of an intense argument, and glass breaking, and this weird feeling of something that isn't meant to be. Eventually, people check

out the fire in the woods, and find John, cut from the glass, and holding a bloody baseball bat. He immediately takes a defensive stance, but is talked down

by local police officers. He explains his situation, but leaves out the bits about teleportation and murder. The police then go to investigate his apartment,

and look for Yuri. Meanwhile, John is escorted to a hotel room, where he is guarded by 2 swat members. John gets some sleep, as the chase to find Yuri is

on. They find her very fast. They also find how much time it takes for someone to draw a gun and shoot it. About 4 seconds, as it turns out. All available

respondents are now on the scene, and it is horribly one sided. Yuri's dead before she hits the ground. Now, this all sounds very grim. And without chapter

3, it would be very bad. But do you remember what happened when John died? Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. John then lives out a eventful life.

He goes on with the guilt of murder, and the realization that nothing is real, but he is generally successful. He has 2 kids, and 5 grandchildren. He dies in

his sleep at 92.

THE END

John wakes up like any other day, and gets ready for his first class. It starts at 12, so he has quite a while. He takes a shower, and when he got out he

opened steam he saw someone standing in his living room. She just stared at him. Blank expression, and it seemed she knew him, but he didn't know her.

"How could you?" was all she said before she started attacking him. He tried defending himself, but avoided hurting her. He blocks a punch there, slips one

here, but gets hit hard after. He tries to explain himself, but only angers her more,

"I don't even know who you are!" he

"I know you don't and that makes it 100 times worse!" she retorts, tears forming at the edges of her eyes, "85 years! 85 YEARS, I had to wait for you. 85! And why? Because you PUSHED ME INTO SAYORI'S FUCKING KNIFE!" she pulls out a USB drive, and shoves it into his hands.

"What do you mean? I never pushed you into a knife! And how could I, you said it was 85 years ago, I'm 19!" was his defense, as he examines the USB.

"There's no use arguing with you. You don't even know yet. Plug that USB into your computer and play the videos. Afterwards i'll yell at you, once you

know what's going on" she says, the tears retreating out of her eyes. Her anger turning into regret. As the video plays, she plans out what she'll say.

The video was a recollection of... John? And the girl, they were together near this weird house, kinda old. They... teleport-ed? Wait, this is plagiarism!

Monika stole my story! It was a weird realization, that he slowly understood. He was groundhog's day-ing. He died, and reset the day. So, he did kill

Monika! And Sayori, but assisted suicide. He thinks, if he is repeating over and over again, how many times has he restarted? Dozens of times, hundreds of

times, thousands? Surly not, but then again... He comes to the conclusion that this is too much to think about on an empty stomach, and asks Monika,

"I'm going to Denny's. You wanna come""

Monika stares at him, and asks "Really? You get this information, and you want Denny's"

"So you don't wanna come" John asks, half way out the door.

"Of course I wanna come. Let's go" Monika replies, grabbing her coat and following suite.

* * *

Authors Notes: Okay, a little shorter than last time, but it was uploaded sooner. It balances out. I don't really have anything to say. See you Wednesday.


	6. The Explination

The drive to Denny's was quite short, and uneventful. At Denny's, #notsponsered, the 2 had some talking to do. Monika decided to act like a bad figure

skater, and break the ice. "Why Denny's?" This was a stupid question. I swear to god Monika if you would suggest that IHOP was better than Denny's I will

personally make your life hell "Why not? It's cheap, and it's breakfast, because you interrupted mine".

"Oh I'm sorry, me ruining 5 minutes of your life must suck, I wonder if anyone has ever dealt with more of an inconvenience?"

"You don't need to be a dick about it. I get it, I killed you, but it wasn't me, it was a person who is identical to me in every way, but not me. How can you

even remember that anyway? Didn't everything start over?" Monika was troubled by that question. A question which at first glance seems innocent enough,

given no context. It's a valid question as well. I mean, taking someone's word with no explanation on how they got that word, is not a good idea. She

thought about it for a couple minutes, and then answered with a question of her own. "Do you know what it's like? Dying, I mean. At first it's nothing. But

feeling nothing is a lot scarier than you would think. Feeling _absolutely_ nothing at all. And then, all at once, it's like the entire history of the universe all

plays at the same time, on repeat for all of time. And you can't stop it, and you can't change it, you can just sit there and watch. The past, the present, the

future, all of it. But it's like a bad dream. You can't really understand what's happening, but you get a general idea of what it is. But the worst part? The

worst part is what happens when you aren't dead anymore. Your body has to rewind itself to get back to where it was when you weren't dead. And the

universe all restarts, and you know it's happening. And it throws you back in time. Imagine riding a roller coaster going 10,000 MPH, and you can't stop,

and you are upside down the entire time. Multiply that by ten, and you're getting close to what that feels like. And _every time_ you restart the universe, I go

through that. You don't even know how many times I've told you this! 10? 20? I've lost count. You don't know how many time's I just tried to kill you and

stop you from doing it any more. Heh. It didn't work, obviously" Monika was rambling, she started talking to herself, her green eyes darting around the

room. John was starting to fear this weird kid. I mean, she just told him that she killed him! Then again, didn't he do that? And restart the universe?

That's impossible, right? He would remember it, right? And Monika didn't even answer the question. But, John decided against bringing it up again, for fear

of her trying that theory out again. Instead, he ate his bacon, and drank his coffee. It was good. Denny's is good like that. FITE ME DENNY'S BEST

BREAKFAST RESTAURANT. Monika slowly looked up at John, her brown hair covering her face. Should she tell him? Would that be best? She's never told

him before, but maybe that's what she needs to do. But, as she was about to speak, she was interrupted by a familiar waitress.

"Hi! Is everything okay over here? Do you want the bill?" said the pink-ish haired girl. She seemed tired, maybe she's getting off soon. She has this fake

smile plastered onto her face, and Monika seemed to know her. For some reason, the letter 'S' came to mind when this girl started speaking. Weird.

"Yes, please" Monika replied, covering her face with her hair a little more. The waitress left, Monika threw a couple dollar bills onto the table, and ran for it,

grabbing John's coat. John just went with it. He started running too, and they got to the car and drove off. John did not question it. They did not talk on the car ride home.


End file.
